On the golf course, par for any given hole is calculated by the number of strokes it should take to reach the green from the tee plus two strokes for putting. While it is difficult for the average golfer to reach a green in less strokes than calculated, the ability to use one putting stroke, instead of the calculated two, results in the ability to lower the overall score. The quest for a putter that will enable a golfer to improve her putting game has led to the development of a large number of putter designs. A putter must have a flat striking surface for hitting the ball. A popular feature of putters is a weighted head having an oblong shape extending from the striking surface.
Prior putters have used devices for aligning the putter to the putting line and visual indications of the golfer=s alignment to the ball. One such device is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,062,986 (Kaise). Kaise discloses a putter having a triangular extension with a central line to ensure the putter=s alignment with the putting line. Another putter, disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,261,190 (Ashcraft), discloses a putter having sections in different planes. Semicircles are formed on two different planes and appear as a circle to the golfer when the golfer is correctly aligned to the putter. U.S. Pat. No. 6,409,610 (Ahn et al.) discloses a putter with concentric, arcuate markings to align the putter with the putting line.
It is an object of the invention to provide a putter head balanced and weighted to assist the golfer in a true putting stroke.
It is another object of the invention to provide a putter head having both horizontal and vertically extending cavities.
It is yet another object of the invention to provide a putter having a line providing with a means to square the face of the putter to the putting line.
It is still another object of the invention to provide visual queues to the golfer for correct alignment over the putter and the putter's alignment with the ground.
These and other objects of the invention will become apparent to one of ordinary skill in the art after reviewing the disclosure of the invention.